Writer's tips
Bonus: For free writing tips delivered directly to your inbox, click here. If you want to become a better writer, get ready to do some work. Because it won’t happen overnight, and not just because you want it to. You’re going to have to practice. Typewriter key A “best of” from my blog. On this page, you’ll find some of my best tips, articles, and resources to help you get started as a writer — to get better not only at the craft of writing, but also at the art of communicating. Why am I sharing this? Because I believe you have a story to tell — we all do — and the world needs to hear it. So let’s dig in. So… you want to be a writer? This all begins with believing you already are a writer. So let’s start there. My own journey of becoming a writer was an awakening of sorts — to who I already was. Maybe yours will be similar. A writer is a writer when he says he is. —Steven Pressfield Anyone who writes is a writer, but that doesn’t mean they’re a very good one. So let’s talk about how to become a better writer. We’ll begin with the basics — here are seven key lessons (with links to important articles about each): *Writing is simple, but not easy. *Before you get a larger audience, you have to get better. *Practice makes you better; it’s the repetitions that make it effortless. *Until you put your work out there, you’re only screwing around. Write for real. *You can’t practice without discipline. Keep showing up and persevering. *There will always be resistance; type through it, anyway. *Get over your excuses and do the work. Before getting started Before you begin writing, ask yourself these important questions: *Why do I want to write? *Who am I writing for? *What’s my message? *Have I found my voice yet? *What am I willing to sacrifice for my craft? *What won’t I give up? *Once you count the cost and make the decision to begin, it’s time to start writing. Tips for when you begin I’ve coached and trained other writers for years. I’ve built a powerful personal brand and platform and used it to publish my work. I’ve experimented and seen as much failure as success. Through all of it, I want to use what I’ve learned to help other people. So my hope this blog serves you in your writing journey in some way. I’ve written hundreds of articles here, which is a lot to sort through. Here is a list of 10 essential tips on writing: *Write every day. *Make sure your writing is effective. *Don’t be lazy; do your best to avoid sounding stupid. *Stay focused! Distraction is the enemy of all great art. *Stop worrying about being a good writer; just write. *Forget about fame; write what’s worth writing. *Get over your perfectionist tendencies. *Don’t write to get published. *Write with conviction. *Read. *Build your platform Although writers need to write first for the craft, it’s not a bad thing to want to get published. But that’s a byproduct, not a goal (For the real writer, anyway). Look. This isn’t just something that happens accidentally. You have to work at it. So how do you create work that earns you the attention of publishers, exactly? You build a platform. These days, a lot of writers use blogs and the power of the Internet to get their writing discovered. There’s no reason you can’t do the same. Here are 10 basic tips on blogging and building an audience that will help you get published: *In order to get noticed, you’ve got to be intentional. *Narrow your focus to broaden your audience. *Learn from copywriters, and write for scanners. *Engage with readers (get more comments on your blog). *Be intentional about growing your blog traffic. *Build an email list (like, yesterday). *Use guest posting to tap into new audiences. *Write great content, but don’t stop there; build relationships, too. *Expect haters. *Help people. Bonus: For free writing tips delivered directly to your inbox, click here. Need help with your writing? Check out the archives of this blog for more articles and resources. And be sure sign up for free updates to this blog; you don’t miss anything. Now, get on that mailing list while you’re still thinking about it (I never SPAM, promise). You’ll get a free eBook when you confirm your email:https://goinswriter.com/writing-tips/